Doug's Magic Box
Soon to be named after a Funnietown episode, Doug's Music Box features CDs of 30 great songs as well as a coloring and activity book, song lyrics and scented markers. Tracks (2000 Edition) # Shakin' Hands # Kids All Over the World # Follow Me # Friends With a Song # Children of the Universe # The Bad Hair Song # My Best Friend # Goin' To The Zoo # Allen Gator # Dinosaurs at Play # Puff The Magic Dragon # Don't Be Rude To A Rhinoceros # Sleepy Dog # The Monkey Song # Coconut # Candy Town # Peanut Butter Pie # Heard It Through the Grapevine # Ketchup # We Have No Bananas # Birdland # My Favorite Things # Oh Susanna # Grandpappy's Old Jalopy # Grandma's Feather Bed # Pink Panther Theme # Put on a Happy Face # Take 5 # Miryam Capella # What a Wonderful World (2001 Edition) # Satin Doll # When I'm 64 # She Loves You # Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds # Do You Want to Know a Secret? # Yellow Submarine # Thank God I'm A Country Girl # Seamore the Sea Lion Show # Surfing USA # Wipeout # Hawaii 5 0 # Blackbird # Here Comes the Sun # Penny Lane # The Fool on the Hill # Yesterday # A Hard Day's Night # Alphabet Song # Conjunction Junction # Twist and Shout # Here There Everywhere # Help # Woolly Bully # My Brother is a Mockingbird # Here at the Zoo # Jamaica Farewell # Dance of the Dolphins # My Island In The Sun # The Peanuts Gang Goes West # Nutcracker March (2002 Edition) # Baby Quinn # The Circle Song # It's a Party (The Party Song) # We'll Have the Special # The Broccoli Rap # The Pizza That Ate Chicago # Wild on the Water # Hey Good Looking # Any Man of Mine # King of the Road # Crazy # Achy Breaky Heart # Mashed Potato Time # Pink Panther Theme # Magic Kite # Little Girl # There'll Never Be Another You # The Orange Blossom Special # Mamas, Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up To Be Cowboys # Grundy County Action # Who Put The Bomp # Speed Bump Blues # Gingerbread Man # Big Underwear # Country Roads # Are We There Yet? # Travelling # Sleeping in the Backseat # Somewhere New to Play # School's Out (2003) # A is for Apricot # The Creature Was a Teacher # MI SS I SS I PP I # America # The Math Rock # Teacher, Teacher # It's Arithmetic Baby # Water Music # 4 Seasons # Symphony 5 in Cm # Toccata in Dm # Nashville Cats # I Can Count # What I Like # The Zoo Blues # Who Was That Kid? # Piano Concerto 1 in B flat m # Arabesque in E # Rondo Alla Turca, 3rd Movement in A # Chorale in Dm # Waltz in D Flat # Sugarplum Faeries # Arabian Dance # Chinese Dance # Reed Flutes # Flower Waltz # Sleeping Beauty Waltz # Once Upon a Dream # Swan Lake Theme # Russian Dance 2004 # Swan Dance # Romeo and Juliet Theme # Concerto 1 # Concerto 5 # Concerto 6 # Mr. Custer # California Dreaming # This Land (Is Your Land) # Green Door # Personality # Green Tambourine # Ahab the Arab # ABC # Red Rubber Ball # Little Insect # Funnybones # Boogie Oogie Oogie # The Wowwow Wibble Woggle Wazzie Woodlewoo # He Carries the Rhythm with Him # 13 Easy Lessons # Last Dance # The Twist # Shooby Doop Shoes # Peppermint Stick # Baby Workout # Stay (Just a Little Bit Longer) # City of New Orleans # Imagination # Birthday Party # Betty Lou Got a New Pair of Shoes Activities 2000: Hide and Ignore Rock and Roll Reflection Get Well Judy, Judy, Judy Attendance List Porkchop's Treat Maze Quailman's Maze 10 Impossible Things Doug's Secret Saying 2001: Who Said What? (Match the quotes to the character.) Color In Doug, patti, Roger and SKeeterCategory:Doug Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004